Days of Ice
by MedliSage
Summary: When Blue was five and Silver was two, they were kidnapped by the Mask of Ice. They met and developed an unbreakable bond. This is the story of how they met and how they became close, and how their special bond formed. SilverxBlue.
1. Encounter

**Days of Ice**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1: Encounter

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I tumbled onto the cold, hard ground, after being thrown away by the brutal talons that had been gripping onto me for the past terrifying twenty minutes or so. Absolutely terrifying twenty minutes. I gasped wildly, sitting up as quickly as I could and looking at my surroundings. I was in a large, bare room, and icicles hung from the ceiling. The walls and floor were made of stone. The two large windows were frosted over – one was open, and I assumed that was how I was tossed in, as the one door was wooden and had a large lock.

I began to stand, but immediately fell back to my knees – my legs were cut up from the giant bird's talons, and my blood began to drip onto the floor. I fell back, catching myself on my palms, and scuttled away from the puddle that had begun to form. Tightly pulling my knees to my chest, I shuddered not only from the coldness of the room but of from pure fear as tears began to stream down my cheeks. I was five, and I had just been kidnapped by a huge bird and tossed into this scary, lonely place.

The door made a loud noise as it opened, both from creaking and the metal lock churning. I looked up, only to see a tall, cloaked figure with a white mask approaching me at rapid speed. Its footsteps rung off the walls with a strong resonance, and I backed away as best I could, still using my palms.

"Calm down. I'm not going to harm you so long as you do as I say." From his cloak, he produced a mask identical to his own, and threw it at my feet. "Put it on. Don't take it off at any time."

I gulped, quickly taking it and putting it over my face.

"While you are here you shall be called number five. You shall call me the Mask of Ice. From this day forth, you're my servant. I should have one more arriving soon – then we will have a proper orientation. Come with me."

He swiftly moved to the door, but I stayed where I was, completely petrified with fear.

"Are you deaf? I said come!"

I carefully stood, trying not to further injure my legs. I took two steps forward before I fell.

Before I could react, he was next to me, grabbing me by my wrist. _"Come on!"_

I hiccuped, almost sobbing, as the tears continued to form in my eyes.

"Stop crying!" He threw me forward, and I tumbled to the ground again, barely preventing myself from a head injury. "Get up and get down those stairs now, or you're staying in here for the next two days, five."

I sobbed, but did as I was told. I went threw the door and made my way down the stone, spiral staircase. It was then that I heard it; the sound of another child being tossed in through the window.

The cloaked figure behind me stopped, mumbling to himself. "Hmph. Sooner than expected. Five, wait here." Without hesitation, he walked back up the stairs and into the large room.

I listened as he gave the same lecture I had just received to another one cursed with my fate. I wrapped my arms around myself – it was so cold here, but more than that, I was so scared.

"_Five!_ Come!" The dark voice bellowed. Sobbing once, I made my way back up the stairs.

He stood above a tiny figure, a child even younger than me. His face, too, was covered by a mask.

"Help this boy walk. It seems one of his legs was injured."

I walked over to him, gently taking him by his bare hand. His skin tone was pale, in contrast to his black, red-trimmed clothes. His hair was also red – long for a boy, touching his shoulders. Gingerly, I helped him stand. The Mask of Ice began heading down the stairs.

"It's okay," I murmured as I noted him leaning on his good leg, having trouble with simply standing. "Just lean on me." The boy pushed himself against me, and I noticed something drip onto the floor – blood, seeping from his pants.

I gasped a little. "Hold on." Kneeling in front of him, I pulled up his pant leg. His calf was completely cut up, worse than mine. I bit my lip; what would mom do in this sort of situation?

Looking down, I had an idea. My dress was too long for me anyway. I stood, and then proceeded to tear off the very bottom. Taking the black strip, I wrapped it around his cut. "It's pretty deep," I said to him as calmly as I could, "but this will help it a little."

He looked up at me, and for the first time, I saw his eyes. Even through the darkness of his mask, they were easily seen. A sparkling, pure silver.

"_Five! Six!"_ A voice boomed from downstairs. "Come here quickly!"

I swiftly took the boy by his hand again, leading him towards the stairs as he leaned against me. No words passed between us for a while after that; we headed down the stairs to a large set of double wooden doors into a dining-hall like area. Like the previous rooms, it was cold and made of stone, with icicles hanging from the ceiling. The large, rectangular table was wooden, as were the chairs. We took the two remaining. I sat next to Six and another boy – Four – and on the other side of the table sat two girls and a boy; one, two and three. They were all older than Six and me. At the head of the table sat the Mask of Ice.

He explained it in simple terms. We were now his servants from this day on, and we were each to be trained in a special skill. Quickly, he assigned us – I was apparently going to be trained in the area of Pokémon evolution, and Six was going to become skilled in the art of exchanging Pokémon. We were never to question the Mask of Ice, always do as we were told, or severe punishment would follow. We could never take off our masks, and we were to refer to ourselves as our numbers. Our Pokémon could have no nicknames, and if we ever even thought about escaping, it would be "the worst decision of our lives."

And so Six and I were confined into a small room that night with our beds – if you could call them that. A thin mat with a thin blanket. There were three bedrooms for us, two of us in each.

It was pitch black the first night. There was one window, so usually some moonlight would flood in, but our first night there was black and moonless. However, even the sort of darkness where I was unable to see my hand in front of my face, I could see his eyes, that brightly shone even when no light reflected off of them.

We hadn't spoken to each other since our first encounter. I drew a deep breath before I said anything. "My name is Blue. What's your name?"

I saw him blink – I didn't know how much he could talk. After all, he was only two, according to the Masked Man – all of us were three years apart, and Six was the youngest, and I was the second youngest.

"I don't want to call you Six. That makes it feels like... we're robots, you know?"

He blinked again.

"I... I'm going to call you Silver for now, okay? Because of your eyes."

Silence fell over us for a few moments.

"Home," he said quietly, and suddenly, which surprised me. "I want... to go home."

"We're going to get out of here as soon as we can. I promise. We'll get out of here together." I paused. "Let's get some rest. I'm really tired."

He blinked again, and I saw him nod, and then his eyes shut.

As I huddled my knees to my chest, I realized that I really was exhausted. My eyelids felt as if they had weights put on them. I shut them, but despite that water still formed in and began streaming down my cheeks. Life could not possibly be any worse.

And then I opened my eyes, looking at the silhouette of the sleeping boy.

I didn't know him at all, I didn't even know his name, but he had been cursed with the same fate as me. We hadn't even exchanged a proper conversation, but I felt connected to him. I can't explain it all, but I felt as if I was lucky that he was here with me.

Life was terrible right now, but it could have been worse. That was my last thought before I fell asleep on the first night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1 end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So um. This was written on a total whim, and I started at about two in the morning and finished at almost four. It was originally just going to be a oneshot, but I've decided to make it a multi-chapter story. Although this story was written from Blue's perspective, I was thinking of switching it into Silver's to give a different view, and then back to Blue, etc., though I haven't finalized that yet. This chapter I guess is kind of a prologue of sorts, and the rest of the story is going to be about various times Blue and Silver spent under the Mask of Ice, eventually leading to their escape. The rest will probably be longer chapters, since again, this is kind of a prologue. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed, reviews much appreciated!

_- Medli_


	2. Exchange

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2: Exchange

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I knew before I opened my eyes that is was storming. The rain slammed against the window, the wind was howling and booms of thunder resounded every now and again. Over all of this, I could barely hear the ringing of the bell. The bell rang at six in the morning sharp, and that's when we were supposed to get up every day.

So I opened my eyes and sat up. Blue was doing the same.

"Good morning, Silver," she said quietly. We were always sure to speak softly when we called each other our names. If the Mask of Ice heard us, we'd get hit. We were scolded, or sometimes worse, for just idle chat too. So we always made sure to be quiet.

The room we slept in was dark, darker than usual due to the storm then, but I could still see one thing clearly, even though the tiny slits in her mask – her eyes. A deep yet bright blue, like glittering sapphires.

We stood up and stretched. "How're you feeling today?" She asked me.

"Okay," I replied. When I was first kidnapped here, I was only two. I couldn't say much. Blue had taught me how to talk properly. It had been two years since then – I was four now and Blue was seven, and yet we still hadn't made our promised escape.

We'd made several plans – all we needed was for the time when the Mask of Ice let his guard down, if only for a little bit. But he never did. Not once. Not once in two years. We had even tried staying up all night a couple of times – but to no avail. I often felt as though that promise would never be fulfilled, to no fault of Blue's of course, but it just seemed impossible.

Because of that, I cried sometimes. I cried when it seemed like we would never be free of this cursed fate. But I also cried for Blue's sake. I knew that she wanted to keep her promise to me – she had never broken one before – and she'd feel terrible if we were never able to escape. More than that, though, I cried because I cared about her. I'd give her freedom from this place any way I could, even if it meant being here by myself.

I'd probably lose myself then, without her. I had no idea what I would have done without her. She was like a light to follow in the darkness of it all; the only source of light in this black void of sadness.

She had tried to convince some of the other children to join us. They were lost, though, sucked in by the darkness. I don't know whether it was because they had given up or whether they were scared of the Masked Man or whether they truly wished to become one of his servants, but it the darkness had captured them and they were not going to listen to her.

And so in these two years, Blue and I had become very close. We did everything together, like the training we were forced to do. The only time during the day when we had to separate was when the Mask of Ice took us away for a bit privately to work on our own individual skills. Each of his servants was supposed to become very skilled in one area of Pokémon – Blue was going to be skilled in the art of evolving Pokémon, and I was supposed to become a very good exchanger of Pokémon. It was never for very long each day that we were separated, but I always missed her more than anything in the world.

Her voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Silver, I have a surprise today. But since it's a surprise I have to go away for a bit by myself. And when I come back I'll have something nice for you and me. Is that okay?"

At first, I frowned. I didn't want her being by herself when she didn't have to be. Not only for my own selfish reasons, but I worried about her when she was by herself. Who knows what the Masked Man might do? I wanted to be there to protect her, if I could. But slowly, I nodded once. I trusted her.

I couldn't see her face through the mask, but I could tells he was smiling by the tone of her voice. In the first year we had known each other, she'd often say things like "I know you can't see, but I'm smiling right now." Now she didn't have to say that – I could tell when she was smiling and when she was not.

"Okay. Let's go train." Opening the door, we made our way out. The Masked Man would be up soon to check on our training. Today was one of the days where it was all day training. We did it about once every week to improve our endurance.

The large training room was made of stone, like every other room. It was connected not only to all the bedrooms of the children, but also to a long corridor, and had a door to a spiral staircase as well.

I removed my one Poké Ball from my belt and released my Sneasel. He had been with me even before I was kidnapped, like Blue's Jigglypuff had been with her. Soon, the other children came out from their bedrooms and began battling each other like we did every morning. I battled with Blue, like always.

And so the day went on like that. We were allowed to take short breaks to eat and go to the bathroom. If we were gone too long though, one of the other children would tell the Masked Man, like Three or Two.

The day began to came to a close – it would be bedtime soon. Blue walked over to me. "Silver, I'm going to go get the surprise, okay? I'll be back a little bit." I nodded, and she opened the door to the corridor.

It was about a half an hour before the Masked Man arrived to tell us all to go to bed – he came earlier than usual tonight. Before he said anything, his eyes moved across all of us. "Where's Five?"

Silence. My heart fell and I held my breath. Where was she?

Swiftly, he walked over to me. He had no idea how close Blue and I were – we were sure to keep that a secret, in fear of being permanently separated. But I was her partner in battle and her room mate, so he said in a louder and more commanding voice, "Where is Five?"

I looked down and shook my head. Even if I knew, I would never tell him. I could have lied and said she went to get food, but one of the other children would have said I was lying – she had been gone too long...

The Mask of Ice quickly made his way to each bedroom door and opened it, slamming them shut each time. I knew he would head for the corridor next. I bit my lip and clenched my fists in tension – I was so scared for her. _Please, Blue, run, run, hide..._

Finally, he opened the corridor, and I heard the sounds from inside there – a pair of small feet running against the stone floor, running away. "Stop right there, Five!" His voice bounced against the walls of the passageway as he made his way down.

I hiccuped, trying not to cry. What was going to happen to her? What was she doing in there? Was she trying to escape?

He came back in, holding her brusquely by the wrist. "In your bedrooms! All of you! Now!" The other children scurried away, but I went to get Blue.

The Masked Man hit me with his free hand, so hard that I tumbled back onto the ground. "Not her! She stays here." With his eyes fixated on me, Blue nodded and motioned at our room. Hesitantly, I walked back to our room and shut the door, Sneasel behind me. If I stayed, we would just both be punished, and I knew that would make Blue sad. I pressed my ear against the door, fearing for her safety.

"What were you doing in there?" His voice bellowed.

Blue did not reply.

"Tell me!"

Again, he received no answer.

"Were you trying to escape?"

"No."

There was a pause, and I heard his footsteps begin to pace. "Five, how do you expect me to believe that?"

She said nothing, but I heard the creaking of the glass windows being swung open, and the wind's howling become louder as it flooded into the large room. There were two of these huge windows on each end of the training room. "You shouldn't do things like that, Five. You're my servant. If you try to escape, you'll just be dragged back..."

I gasped when I heard it. The soaring of a bird's wings and the sound of its cry as it flew through the room, entering one window and exiting through the other. Blue's scream was loud and terrified.

Then I heard the sound of something get hit and tumble to the ground. _Her._ He hit her. I grabbed the door knob, but Sneasel tugged me back. I pounded the wall in frustration. I couldn't do anything; we couldn't let him know the bond we shared, so I couldn't go out and try to protect her, I was completely helpless...

The bird soared through again, crying out loudly. How long was he going to do this for? Blue screamed, just as terrified or maybe more so than before. Since she had been kidnapped two years ago, she had developed a horrible fear of birds – I'd never seen anyone so scared of anything before. I guess I would've been scared of birds, too, but I could barely remember anything about when I had been kidnapped since I was only two.

"Don't test your limits, Five. You can consider this a warning." And with that, I heard his footsteps and then the slamming of the door as he left.

Instantly, I ran out of our bedroom and over to Blue. She had her knees to her chest and her hands on her head as she shuddered violently, gasping for air as if she was drowning.

"Blue! Blue!" I cried, trying to keep myself from shouting in case the Masked Man could hear. I noticed a red mark on her arm from where he had hit her.

She took a deep breath, and quickly stood up. "It's okay, Silver," she said, her voice shaky. "Come on, he might come back." She took me gently by the hand, and we returned to our bedroom and shut the door.

Kneeling, she motioned for me to sit with her. I did, sitting with my legs crossed. "Blue..." I asked softly, "Were you really trying to escape?"

She shook her head. "No, I'd never escape without you. I promise." I could tell she was smiling again. I didn't realize it then – how often she was strong solely for my sake. Then, she produced two pairs of gloves from under her dress. "Ta dah! I was making these. Black ones for you and white ones for me." She handed them to me, and I quickly put them on. They were warm and soft, yet sturdy at the same time, as if woven from love itself. I watched as she put her own pair on. "It's always so cold here, and it's important to keep your hands warm." She paused. "Do you like them?"

I nodded quickly. "Thank you..." She had made those for me, those wonderful gloves I still wear to this day, and she was so cruelly punished for it. I wanted to do something, anything, just something back for her, something in exchange.

She had hugged me a lot before, especially when I was sad. I never did it for her though – partly because I was shy, but also because that even with her as a light to follow and her caring warmth to prevent me from freezing over I this darkness, I had still become cold and withdrawn – I couldn't help it. We were all like that here.

Except her. She was always strong and kind. Now, I realize that maybe it was kind of like a distraction for her – by focusing on being strong for me, perhaps in that way, in exchange, it was easier for her to forget about her own sorrows and sadness.

But anyway, I also just didn't know much about hugging – how were you supposed to know when to do it? Would it even make her happy? But she always hugged me when I was sad, and it made her happy, and it made me happy too. She seemed okay now, but I want to do something for her, something that would make her really happy. I loved it when she was happy and I hated it when she was sad. Hoping for the best, I scooted towards her, leaned forward and put my arms around her.

She didn't say anything or move at all for a moment. Then, she said my name. Her voice was shaky and unsteady – I recoiled away. Had I hurt her feelings? Had I made her sad? I couldn't have forgiven myself if I had.

Instantly, she pulled me back to her. "Silver, thank you! Thank you..." She swallowed. "Thank you..."

I brought my arms around her again and scooted closer. Despite the coldness of the room, her body was warm and soft. Her touch was as gentle as always, filled with love and caring.

We stayed like that for a very long time. I remember that day, but more specifically those minutes clearly.

Finally, slowly, we broke apart, and as our arms slid down each others, our hand stopped when they were together.

As I saw her eyes through her mask, with our hands held – it was the very first time it happened; I was only four, so I had no idea why then, but my heart skipped a beat and my face flushed. I could only stare at her; even though I couldn't see her face, I thought even then that she was beautiful.

Her voice brought me back to reality. "We need to sleep. It's late." I nodded once, and we both laid down on our mats, pulling the thin covers over us.

"Thank you, Silver. That was the best hug I've ever gotten."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

"Are... you smiling?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I could tell that she was now, too.

"I'm so happy."

"Me too." I paused. "I'm... sorry that happened to you."

She shook her head. "No... if you like the gloves, it was worth it. And... the hug was definitely worth it in exchange."

I smiled again, the biggest smile I had since I'd been kidnapped. Slowly, the two of us began to drift into sleep. I shut my eyes and began to dream, dreaming of what life would be like when we escaped. I didn't quite know what it would be like, but I wanted to always make her as happy as she was now, and I knew I wanted to be with her forever. Right now, we needed each other, and we could obtain happiness in exchange for being with each other. That made me truly happy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2 end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So I'm trying to make it sound like it's present-day Silver (perhaps fifteen or so) reflecting on his past, one because I feel like that would be more interesting and two I really don't want to try and write as a four year old. Anyway, I don't know if this fic is going to go on for either one more chapter or two, probably only one more, as I have a good idea for one more chapter but I'm not sure if I can make it go for two more. Regardless, there will be at least one more, from Blue's point of view again. Reviews are always really appreciated, and I hoped that you liked this chapter!

_- Medli_


	3. Evolve

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3: Evolve

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been about three years since we were kidnapped. I was eight and Silver was five. I watched him sit down, about to lie down and go to sleep. The bruise on the side of his head was still clearly visible, along with newly-formed scabs from his earlier bleeding.

I glanced out the window – complete nightfall now. I had decided that it was the day.

This was the day we would escape.

It was kind of an impulse decision.

x-x-x

Earlier that day, Silver had been looking out the window, his hands pressed against the glass. We had considered window escape many times before, but we were up too high – there was no where to place our feet and we would just fall to very serious injury or probably worse. The Masked Man had forbade us from staring out the windows and touching them – he didn't like us to think about escape at all.

I had walked over to Silver and put my hands on his shoulders. "Silver," I said quietly to ensure no one would hear us, "you shouldn't do that. The Masked Man might see you."

"I know," he mumbled. "I just... I want to get us out of here..."

"I know," I said as I put my arms around his waist. "I know, me too..."

Suddenly, the door from the corridor slammed opened. I barely had time to pull my arms off him as the Mask of Ice came in.

"Six! What are you doing?" Silver hadn't had time to take his hands off the glass, and I gasped. I hoped that the Masked Man wasn't in a bad mood.

He quickly stepped over and took Silver roughly by his wrist.

"Were you thinking of trying to escape, Six?"

"No," Silver said softly.

"Then what were you doing?"

Silver gave him no reply.

He was thrown to the ground so hard he hit it with a loud thud, skidding for a brief moment. "Answer me when I ask you a question!"

"I was watching the sunset," he said quickly as he stood.

The Masked Man took him violently by the wrist once more. "Don't let me see you doing that again, Six." This time, he threw Silver against a wall, and I actually heard him give a small whimper of pain. The Masked Man then disappeared down the spiral staircase.

I rushed over to Silver, taking his hand as gently as I could. "Silver, are you okay?" I gasped before he could reply, seeing a small amount of blood trickle from his temple. I swiftly pulled up some of my black dress, dabbing at the red liquid. "Come on," I said quietly. Still holding his hand, I went back into our room and shut the door.

"That was horrible. Silver, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "No, you were right," he murmured. "I shouldn't have been doing that..."

I put my arms around him, stroking his hair. "No, he shouldn't treat you like that." I pulled him close to me and looked down – when the blood continued to drip down the side of his face and I saw the bruise begin to form on his temple, that's when I decided.

Tonight, we were getting out of here.

x-x-x

Gazing at the window for a brief moment, I noted that the moon was fully risen and nightfall was completely upon us. It was time.

"Silver. Don't go to bed."

He stopped lying down, sitting up and looking at me with attentive eyes that I could barely see through the slits in his mask. They were pure and bright, seeming to light up the darkness of our environment. I realized then as his eyes gazed into mine – he had changed. I had changed. For a long time, he refused to make eye contact with me when we spoke, presumably out of pure nervousness or shyness. I would get tense around him. The darkness that was this imprisonment threatened to swallow us as we were lost in its maze of despair of hopelessness.

But then we found each other in the maze, and we gradually became friends; we were like lights to only each other, guiding one another through this labyrinth. As we continued to help each other and need each other, the lights evolved and grew stronger and illuminated the darkness further, showing us our hopes and ideas to someday escape. And so I paused before I continued, taking a moment to smile as I watched his eyes look so earnestly and trustingly into my own.

"Tonight, we're escaping," I said in a hushed tone.

Saying nothing, he merely blinked at me; Silver didn't talk much, so I knew that this was his expression of pure astonishment.

I gingerly took his hands and pulled him up. "Let's get out of here."

"How?" He asked simply, his eyes fixated into mine.

"We'll take the cliff side down near the corridor."

I had already started making my way to the door, when he tugged on my sleeve. I looked back at him. "But Blue, that's dangerous. ...I don't want you to get hurt..."

I felt my throat begin to close and I had to fight so my eyes wouldn't well with tears. I wasn't sad, but instead moved – he was so caring and sweet, even though he didn't show it much. Again, I pulled him close me as I put my arms around him. "I promise I'll make sure both of us are safe." He returned my gesture, and I held us like that for a moment – he rarely returned my hugs; I didn't know if it was because he was shy or what, but I loved it when he did.

Then, as quietly as I could, I opened our bedroom door. The old wood creaked as we slipped out, walking while almost holding our breaths. The night made the training room barely visible; I couldn't see five feet in front of me. After living here for three years, however, I knew my way around, so I made my way to the corridor door, Silver's hand in mine.

Early on, we had ruled out trying to escape via any of the windows. We were too far high up – we couldn't even see the ground. There were no visible footholds below any of them, either. Except for one spot – below the window that was in the long corridor. The footholds looked far too unstable though; despite how horrible it was to live here, we couldn't risk our lives – I think both of us knew even then that we needed each other, but we didn't have to say anything about it.

The door to the corridor creaked, too, as we opened it. We stepped as softly as possible, not making a sound. Finally, we reached it – the window in the middle.

I was forced to let go of Silver's hands as I gripped the handles on the windows and opened it inwards, letting the cool night air flow in. The full moon shone brightly, and numerous stars speckled the endless night sky.

"I'll go first," I said as I pushed myself onto the ledge.

Once more, Silver tugged at my sleeve.

"Was is it?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Let me hold your hand."

Slowly, I nodded once, giving him my left hand. I smiled – this was where I had made the gloves that still covered our hands now. I'd never seen him take his off; it seemed like he truly treasured them, and that filled me with an indescribable happiness.

Steadily and nervously, I lowered one leg onto a rock, makeshift foothold on the cliff. I had no idea how high up we were or how far we'd have to go down to get out of here, but no matter how far it was it was worth it to get out of here.

I put some more weight onto it, feeling to see if it was stable. Confident, I began to lower my other foot onto another rock, and then my first onto a different one, and so on. After two sets of footholds, I let go of Silver's hand and motioned him down. "Just step exactly where I am."

"I still want to hold your hand."

"Okay." Raising my arm, he took my hand again, and began his own descend down the wall.

And so for the next thirty seconds, all went smoothly. The seed of elation was steadily growing and blooming in my heart the further we went down, yet at the same time my stomach was in my throat from nervousness. I glanced back up at Silver every three seconds – if he got hurt in my plan to escape, I would never be able to forgive myself.

The flower of happiness inside me was whacked and killed though, when rock Silver stepped on gave way and he began to fall. Still holding his hand, his body yanked on my arm, all his weight being held up solely by me now as he dangled freely. The combined weight of both of us on my footholds now caused them to collapse too; and so we hung there, with the only thing to keep us on the cliff being my right hand gripping onto a jagged rock for dear life.

I gasped in a hushed tone, trying to prevent Silver from picking up on my panic. He looked up at me and I saw fear in his eyes.

"It's okay," I said quickly as the strength continued to diminish from my hand. Frantically, I glanced around, looking for something, anything, to get Silver on before I couldn't hold onto him or the wall any longer.

But there was just nothing – nothing for me to try and pull him onto. Nothing for me to put my feet on.

We were doomed.

I looked down at him – his was scanning around for safety too, and that's when I saw it.

Beneath him was a large foothold – if I dropped him, he would land on it. There wasn't enough room for me; and I couldn't risk putting my weight on something his had already been on, it might give way, just like this had...

I couldn't go with him. It would put him in too much danger. Looking back up to make sure I could get back in through the window, I made my decision.

"Silver," I said, not daring to meet his eyes. I spoke quickly as I began to lose feeling in my right wrist. "I'm going to let you go and and climb back up. Make your way down and escape."

"What about you?" He asked, and I heard panic in his voice.

"I... can't," I quickly said. "It'll give way like this one if I put my weight on it, too. ...I... I have to go back. Keep going and escape, Silver." I hoped he would leave soon – I could barely hold myself up much longer, and – what if I didn't make it? What if I slipped, and...

He cut off my thoughts with an instant reply. "No, I'm not doing that."

"Silver, go!"

"No!" He said strongly – I had never heard him so defiant about something.

I shut my eyes briefly, fighting back my tears. I took a breath as my fingers slipped. "Silver, I can't hold on much longer, now go! Get out of here, please..."

Once again, I closed my eyes as I felt his land leave mine and heard his feet touch onto the rock below.

Tears flowed from my eyes, but I was glad. Silver would escape – that's all that mattered to me right now. I couldn't bear to see him subjected to this torture any longer. My eyes still shut, I began to think of what kind of life he would have. I hoped he would be able to find his parents. I hoped that someday he would be able to forget about all this.

I tried in a futile attempt to pull myself up – it didn't work, of course. I knew it wouldn't. My arm was numb. There wasn't room to try with my other hand, sore from gripping into Silver as tight as I could. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I fell. I guess if Silver was gone though – this wasn't such a bad fate in comparison. If he wasn't going to be there, I would be sucked in by the darkness. He was the only reason it hadn't consumed me whole. I knew he felt like I took care of him too much, but he had no idea how easy it would be to simply fall apart without him there. Just having him there and knowing how much he cared about me and having someone to talk to, someone to call a friend – it was enough to keep each other from falling into madness and darkness – we needed each other. He was my best friend and my light in this gripping, pitch black void of sorrow.

As my fingers slipped further, I kept my eyes tightly shut. I was about to fall. And then they slipped off, and there was no longer anything keeping me from my descent. There was a fleet feeling of falling, and then a jerk and tug on my arm, followed by pain – short and brief.

I guessed I was dead now. Instant death would explain the lack of intense, lasting agony. Yet I still felt like I was hanging – something gripping my wrist. Was it the last bit of the real world, a piece of light clinging onto me as my body went into limbo or whatever lied beyond death?

I opened my eyes, looking above at the source of the tugging.

I was right and wrong; I hadn't fallen into death, but light was what gripped onto my wrist –

The light that had saved me from darkness all this time, a light that I called Silver.

His whole body hung out the window, both his hands gripping onto me tightly. "Sneasel, pull," he said, and his body began retracting into the window, pulling me along with him. I looked down briefly – I noted now dilapidated footholds he had used to get back up, going around me.

After a moment, the two of us fell in through the window and onto the hard stone. He breathed heavily, lying on the floor, as his Sneasel let go of his legs.

I scrambled onto my knees and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Silver..."

He shook his head as he spoke. "Please, Blue..." His hand ran up my own and onto my wrist, holding it tightly. "Don't... suggest something like that ever again. I could never leave you..."

Instantly, I threw my arms around him, partially to make sure he didn't see the tears that were welling my eyes. "Oh, Silver, I'm so sorry," I said quietly, pulling him close to me. "I'm so sorry..."

We just sat there silently, tightly gripping onto each other, as if we were scared of something coming and stealing the other away. Seconds turned into minutes. Finally, we slowly pulled away, my hands still on his shoulders. Silver took his one Poké Ball from his belt and recalled his Sneasel. "We need to get back before someone finds us."

I only nodded, and we stood and hurried back to our room after we shut the window. No words flowed between us as we sat down on our mats.

"Blue..." Silver said, in a barely audible voice. "Please... when we escape, promise me it'll be together."

For the umpteenth time tonight, I had to fight the tears that yearned to form – this time for a multitude of reasons. First, guilt – I was so stupid. I couldn't have tried something that dangerous and honestly expected it to work; and more than that, I put Silver in danger. Second, for telling him to just leave me. I should have known I would listen.

The third reason was a happier one though, so happy that it easily dominated the previous two. It was simple yet meaningful; I had never once heard him say "when" we escape, it was always "if."

Again, I pulled him into a tight embrace. "I promise." He put his arms around my waist; I remembered when he wouldn't return my hugs, too.

Eventually, we broke apart once more, and laid down on our mats. "Good night, Silver."

I received no reply, but heard the sliding of his mat on the ground. It was slid over right next to mine, and he huddled next to me. I blinked and opened my mouth to speak, but he did first. "Can... we... sleep like this, from now on?" Again, I went to reply, but he continued. "I... don't want us to be separated if we don't have to be."

I swallowed my incoming sob so I wouldn't let it out. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his body close to mine. "Me neither," I whispered.

Silence enveloped us, and I felt his breathing move into the steady pace of slumber. We had evolved and changed a lot since we got here, and now I knew that the lights we represented to each other had grown so much that it was soon when we would be able to show each other the end of this engulfing maze of darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3 end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry that took a bit to get up. Long chapter is long. Three thousand words. But anyway, the next chapter will be the last, though I am contemplating an epilogue chapter. I hope you're looking forward to that! Reviews are always very much appreciated, but again, I hope more than anything that you enjoyed this and are enjoying the story so far!

_- Medli_


	4. Escape

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4: Escape

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been a few months since our futile escape attempt. As the last bit of sunlight faded, I adjusted my gloves and took a deep breath. She, too, drew a deep breath as we prepared ourselves. Tonight, our months of planning would pay off.

We were going to escape.

Blue and I had noticed that once every few months, the Masked Man would not show up for a day or two, and when he came back, he didn't have as much energy as he usually did. This was our chance – while he was weak. For all we knew, he might not even have been here this day. We hadn't seen him all day today – it was our best chance to escape.

We were still in our bedroom – the last time we would be in it. Both of us were filled with confidence and hope.

"Let's take out Sneasel and Jigglypuff," Blue said, releasing her Pokémon. "If we get spotted, the other children are going to come after us."

I nodded as I let Sneasel out.

Blue walked over to the door, holding it with her hand.

"Are you ready, Silver?"

I nodded briefly, going over the plan in my mind. We were going to take the spiral staircase to its very bottom, and then go into another staircase after that we were forbidden to take. Blue and I had assumed it led to the outside – but that would not be the end of it. The Masked Man himself had mentioned that psychic Pokémon have a barrier in place around us; we both knew the Masked Man wouldn't let that barrier down for even a second, and we also knew that he had to get out of here sometimes. Furthermore, Four – one of his most loyal servants – had mentioned something about an underground complex. That was our chance.

Together, we took hold of the door knob, and pushed open the door. Swiftly and quietly, we made our way to the staircase and hurried down. Blue, in front of me, tightly gripped my hand.

After exiting that staircase, we entered the forbidden door and, much to our suspicions, headed down another one. We both froze when we were almost at the bottom though – a lone window was in the wall, so we looked outside.

There was ground, grass, bushes. We were on the ground, we were nearly there. We both looked at each other in happiness – even if we couldn't see each other's faces, we knew the elation that probably covered them – but continued on our way. There were high chances that one or more of the children had heard us and were giving chase.

We burst through the door and onto solid ground. I hadn't seen it in so long.

A voice bellowed from the top of a hundred-feet wall a bit of aways from us, and a spotlight shined on us. _"Someone's escaped!"_

Instantly we dashed away, carefully navigating around the spotlights that frantically searched for us. I followed right behind her, our hands still tightly interlinked.

We rounded a corner of a building. "Silver, are you okay?" She asked me as we looked for a place to sit for a minute. We were both out of breath. At the same time we saw a group of bushes, and we nodded at each other before jumping in.

Silence covered us for a moment. "Let's try getting these masks off before we escape."

We looked at each other, and I blushed. I was really going to see her. I had wondered ever since we met what her face looked like.

The two of us slowly brought our hands to each other's masks. I gulped as she said, "Ready..."

We both tugged, pulling the masks of our faces. For a second neither of us said anything – we just looked at each other. She was smiling but I was blushing and my lungs stopped working as my heart skipped a beat. She was absolutely gorgeous, and without the mask to cover most of her face, her glittering sapphire eyes became even more radiant.

"So this is how you look like..." She said as she studied my face and smiled, stroking my cheek with one of her hands. I couldn't say anything; my throat wasn't working.

"Oh! We must hurry!" Blue said as suddenly as she stood. "We've finally gotten out of the building... but psychic Pokémon have created a barrier surrounding this place." She looked around. "The only way to get past it is through..." Spotting something, she ran out of the bushes and I followed here. "Here!"

At our feet stood a metal square. We both knelt and together we pulled at it, moving it to the side. What was under it was a ladder, leading down into the depths of the ground.

Blue smiled. "An underground passageway!" She lowered herself onto the ladder and began her climbing down, and I stayed right behind her. Though it was below ground, it looked like the inside of a white building. Sighing a bit as we finished our descent, Blue said, "It's too complex... I have no idea how to navigate it." And so we began heading in one of the two options, the way that would lead away from the building in which we were kept. "But..." She continued, "I suspect we'll have to bypass his room at some point."

We passed a right turn and kept heading straight. With the fork to our backs, we went to keep going.

But we whirled around in an instant as a voice yelled behind us. "There they are!"

We didn't want to stick around to see who it was, so we zoomed through the corridors as fast as we could, taking several turns to try and through them off. They stayed on our trail though, shouting at each other. _"Over there!" "Get them!"_

We came to another fork, and Blue glanced down it.

"Gotcha!" Said a voice from the corridor's end.

I looked to see who it was, but Blue dashed in front of me as we continued to run. "Don't let them see you face!"

I heard them give commands to their Pokémon, and then I realized it was the other children – One, Two, Three, and Four. We couldn't send Sneasel or Jigglypuff into fight; not only because they'd be outnumbered but also because we couldn't risk leaving them behind.

Suddenly, something his me in the leg, one of the Pokémon's attacks. I fell forward as I was torn from Blue's hand. _"Silver!" _She shouted, panic in her voice. I looked up as she backtracked to grab me again, pulling me to my feet as our pursuers gained on us. I barely had time to see her slam her fist against a switch on the wall. White smoke flooded in through the ceiling, covering the children behind us. I heard them coughing as we came to another two-way fork, dashing left. We headed through a large archway, and suddenly Blue stopped to face the passage.

"Jigglypuff, hurry and blow up really big to make them think it's a dead end!"

We watched as her Jigglypuff expanded to a great size, filling up up the space with its body; to those on the other side, it would appear to be a dead end. Then, we stood in silence and listened.

"A dead end?"

"Are you_ sure_ you saw them head this way?"

"Of course!"

"Let's check the other paths."

Their footsteps gradually fell into silence, and Jigglypuff deflated to her normal size.

Blue smiled. "Yes! We should be safe now... because I think we're near the exit."

We turned around a corner and jumped as a large silhouette faced us. However, it did not move or make a sound. Blue stepped forward, reaching out and touching it.

"Oh, scared me there... they're just ice sculptures. They're sculptures of us, too. This must be that man's room."

I took a minute to survey it – there was indeed a large ice sculpture in the middle, a sculpture of him and all of us with our masks on. The floor and walls were covered in ice. Then I realized –

"Blue, we don't know where he's hiding," I said in a hushed tone. "He could be nearby..."

Her eyes looked not at me, but dead ahead, at a curtain on the wall. "Yeah... very near indeed. He's sleeping on the other side of that curtain."

"Eh?"

I peered closer; I could see beyond the curtain was the silhouette of a man lying down.

"But don't worry," Blue continued. "He can't move a limb today. That man becomes weak once every few months. According to my calculations... that's today!"

There was only one other way out of the room, so Blue and I made our way to that door. Suddenly, she stopped, glancing around the room again. Spying a wooden desk, she walked over. "We can't just go away like that. ...Hmm." She paused and took two items from the desk into her hand. "Ho ho ho... we'll need mementos!" Her head turned to me as she winked, and I blushed. She was really pretty. I quickly glanced at what was in her hand – two feathers, one rainbow and one silver.

Swiftly, she came back over and we put our hand on the door knob together, and then pulled it open.

It was a long tunnel ahead of us, dark, but at the end was a light.

At the same time we took each other's hand and gripped it tightly as we began to dash down the tunnel, our Pokémon beside us. "See that light?" She ecstatically said. "We're home free!"

Together, we shouted out of pure happiness: _"The outside world!"_

We continued our sprint as the outside air enveloped us, running onto a grassy field. I looked around and noticed she was, too – out here, there were no walls, nothing keeping us trapped or confined. We were free, absolutely free.

Eventually our legs became exhausted, and together we tumbled onto the ground, laughing. Our hands still linked us together as we laid on our backs and our laughter died out. We stared up at the sky, with nothing between it and us – no walls or windows or despair. Countless starts dotted the sky and the moon was full and bright.

"Come on," she said softly. "Let's find a place to sleep for the night."

Together we stood, glancing around. "Over there," I said as I pointed to what looked to be a small hill; there was an alcove inside it, like a mini cave.

We walked over and into it, sitting next to each other against the back wall. It was very late now, and we were both exhausted.

In that instant our fingers interlaced, it hit me how much I had changed and how much she had changed. I blinked as I looked out at the sky through the entrance of our shelter; we had finally escaped, we were out of the darkness and into the light. And best of all, we were with each other – we had fulfilled the promise made so long ago.

I bit my lip as I glanced at her. Her eyes, too, were fixated on the sky.

I wanted to ask her something, but I didn't. I didn't know if it would sound weird. But I had to know. I wanted it more than anything.

"We'll be together forever, right?"

I swung my head to face hers when I realized that it wasn't only my voice that asked that question – hers had too, at the same time.

We stared at each other in silence. Her vivid eyes were filled with unreadable emotion. I had known it through even the tiny slits in her mask, but without it on, her eyes were fully visible – their gem-like qualities shone to me with unbelievable clarity. They glittered and glowed, as sparkling as sapphires yet as deep as an ocean.

Then she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. I thought she was really pretty when she did that. She pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Let's be together forever," she said quietly as she stroked my hair.

I nodded and huddled close to her. Her body was warm and her touch was as gentle and loving as always.

"Promise?" I asked, barely audible to even myself.

"Promise." She paused. "You have to promise me, too."

"I promise."

Our fingers were still interlaced as we began to drift off to sleep. I remember that my last thought was that one day, I hoped we could forget about everything that happened; we could live happily, together, forever. Together, forever, with Blue, this girl who needed me and who I needed back, this girl who – even if I didn't realize it back then – I loved with all my heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4 end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Well that's it, kind of the end, I suppose. There's going to be an epilogue and I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen in it so far, but based on where I go it might actually be kind of more climatic than the actual story, so it wouldn't really be an epilogue... but yeah. There's more to come and more of a conclusion. Obviously, I based this chapter heavily on round 268 of the manga. A lot of the dialogue from the actual escape and the events thereof come from there. Reviews are always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed!

_- Medli_


	5. Epilogue

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Epilogue

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was hit on the head forcefully, causing him to fall onto the ground and skid. Now that he was older, nearly sixteen, he got to his feet quickly.

"I didn't give you permission to stand, Six!" A cold voice yelled.

The boy did not respond but instead dodged his attacker's second strike and made his way to his target – her. The man with the mask towered over him in his dark cloak, but it did not make the boy stop.

He drew closer, closer, to the girl, the girl who was once again hit by the Masked Man and thrown against the floor.

She reached out her hand to the boy. Though she too was now older, she was unable to stand this time. The floor turned black and the darkness began to wrap around her and suck her into it.

He leaped and extended his arm, and for a fleeting moment their fingertips touched.

And then he was dragged back, dragged back by another section of floor which was become black. The ever-encroaching darkness pulled at his body.

He struggled, putting all his strength into trying to get to her...

Now only her neck and head, and her one extended arm was visible above the black hole that was eating her. In one last time, she outstretched her arm to the boy. _"Silver!"_ She shouted, her voice filled with terror.

He gave one last push forward, throwing his arm in front of himself to try and reach her. _"Blue!"_

The darkness consumed her, and with her face unmasked, her gorgeous and crystal-like sapphire eyes, filled with fear, were the last thing he saw.

There was no hope and no light for him now. The room grew dark as he was pulled further into the vortex. His senses began to die and he struggled to breathe as the darkness literally strangled him. Soon he was blind and unable to move, and the last thing he heard was the undying laughter of the Masked Man, along with her terrified scream...

x-x-x

Silver shot upright in his bed, a cold sweat covering him as he gasped wildly. His breathing was heavy and ragged as he clutched his chest and tried to regain sense of his surroundings. Frantically, he used his free hand to feel around for the light on his bedside table. The switch flipped on and the room was illuminated.

His eyes dashed from corner to corner, reaffirming his location – yes, he was here. Yes. It was just a nightmare.

It was completely silent, save for his heavy breathing which continued for another good fifteen seconds. Then, he slid his legs off the bed and stood. After quickly glancing out the window, he noted that the moon was full – just like that night, so long ago.

The night they had escaped together.

As he made his way to the bathroom, he thought about it – how long had it been now? He was fifteen nearing sixteen now, so... ten years ago? Eleven? It seemed like a lifetime.

When they first made their escape, he knew down to the day how long they had been free. But as the days went on and the years went by and he spent more time with her, he had begun to think less of his past and more of his present and future. Finally, he was slowly beginning to forget those times.

But not completely, of course. After all, these nightmares still tormented him now and again – less than they used to, however. Yet still he had nights like tonight, when his past would drag him back and torture him.

He had been living here now with her and her parents – who were often away on business or something – on One Island for quite some time while his father recovered. They had spent all their time together; battling, talking, visiting their friends, or just simply being together as friends. Friends, because that's how she felt about him. Hastily, he shook his head to try and get those kind of thoughts away – if that's how she felt about it, which she obviously did, that's all there was too it. And he was okay with that – so long as they were together forever, he could live with just being her little brother.

He opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the light. He walked over the sink and ran cold water, splashing it on his face. He sighed with his hands on the sink, looking into the mirror and seeing his reflection. His hair was the same, he was too used to how it always was, still at his shoulders. His eyes were the same shade of silver they had always been. For a moment, he saw the small boy, the small boy who had been kidnapped, the small boy who was scared and sad and shy and could never be honest about his feelings. He saw his present self again; was he really any different? Would he ever escape the ghosts of his pasts that tormented him so, would he ever be able to be honest about his feelings?

And then he saw a small silhouette move in the mirror, somewhere outside the bathroom. He whirled around, looking at the doorway. Before he could say anything, she walked in with her cute blue nightgown. "Hey," she said to him quietly.

"Hey," he replied. "What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said as she walked over to him.

His heart skipped a beat – like it always did around her. She was so beautiful. More importantly, though, he heard the shakiness in her voice; looking at her closely, he noted her pale complexion. It was easier for him to see these things now; he had grown a lot in these past couple of years, and now they stood at about the same height. "Are you okay?"

Swiftly, she nodded. Her eyes did not meet his. "I... just can't sleep."

She was lying. He knew it. The only reason she ever lied was to keep him from worrying. Slowly, he took her hand. "Blue, what's wrong?"

Her face flushed and she averted his gaze. For a moment there was silence, because her attention was caught in the mirror. She saw herself in its reflection; her same blue eyes and her same long, brown hair. For a second she could see the small girl of her past, and then her present self again. She was still too scared to show her feelings, she still covered them up and lied about how she felt; was she really any different?

She gulped and turn around, not wanting to look at the mirror anymore. "I just had a bad dream," she said in an almost inaudible voice.

"You too?"

Blue finally met his eyes, surprised. His bright, silver eyes shone in the darkness and conveyed care and concern. Her breath caught in her throat as her heart skipped a beat; he was so sweet and loving, and she knew that he only acted this way around her – she also showed a side of herself only around him. After all, he was the person she cared for the most and the person he loved, even if he only knew it as a sibling love. That was okay with her though; so long as they could be together forever, she was okay with just being his sister. Putting these thoughts aside, she replied, "Yeah."

No words flowed between them again.

"Sometimes," Silver said suddenly, "I wonder if we'll be able to forget it. All of it." He knew if he said this to anyone else, they would say something like, "I'm sure you will," or "Everyone leaves the past behind sometime." Blue was the only one who understood; they were the only two who understood what the other had been through, they were the only two who understood each other.

She took a moment before she responded. "I wouldn't want to forget all of it."

He looked at her questioningly.

Her eyes met his again as she smiled sweetly. "I don't want to forget all the happy times I had with you."

His breath caught in his throat. She was the only one who was ever able to make him feel this way; cared for, wanted, loved. Seeing her smile like that, he couldn't help but do it back. "You're right. I wouldn't want to forget that either."

The two stepped forward into a hug, and then just stood there for what felt like years.

"We should probably sleep," Blue said quietly.

"Mm..."

Despite their words, they did not break apart.

Eventually though, they did, and began to make their way down the hallway. Silver stole a glance at her again; her long hair flowed behind her and her bright eyes lit up the darkness as they always had. His heart pounded. She was so beautiful and so loving and so sweet, and he loved her so much...

They arrived at her room first. Their footsteps stopped and it was silent again.

"Get a good sleep. I'm always around if you need me."

She nodded slowly. "You, too." As she looked up, her eyes met his. Her heart pounded. He was so handsome and so loving and so sweet, and she loved him so much...

He stepped forward and she stepped forward too, and they held each other in an embrace again.

"Blue?" He said suddenly, he voice cutting through the silence.

"Yes?"

"We'll be together no matter what, right?"

"Of course."

"No matter what happens?"

"No matter what happens."

Silver stepped back a little, although their arms stayed around each other and looked in her eyes. He couldn't imagine life without her; they had taken care of each other and learned from each other and had been the only ones able to understand each other their whole life. They were the similar and yet different, opposites but still the same, filling in the parts the other was missing, two halves of each other that combined into one single entity. For instance, she had always been courageous and honest with her feelings, but he was not. He had never told her how he really felt out of fear that perhaps he was not her other half and they were not meant to be like this forever, that perhaps he was only a temporary light in her life and she was only temporary in his.

But as his heart pounded again, again in the countless times it had in these thirteen years he had known her, he stepped forward and pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

It was a sudden motion, but still not without the gentleness he always gave to only her. Her brain shorted the second it happened so that she just stood there, completely still, looking at his closed eyes as it felt like time had frozen around her. Very slowly, she put her arms back around his shoulders and shut her eyes and returned the kiss. A warm feeling spread throughout her body, like it did whenever he smiled at her or hugged her, the feeling of love and care. It was not only that, but also the feeling of happiness, of pure elation.

She had felt like this about him for years now, and she had always wanted to tell him. She could summon the courage to tell him anything else, but every time she had tried to tell him about this her heart stopped and her lungs would stop working. However, like always, he seemed that he had been able to do what she was not, fill in a piece that she did not have.

They stayed like that until they began to feel dizzy, slightly moving their lips in sync with the other's. Finally they were forced to put space between their faces again, their breathing slightly ragged.

Silence washed over them again as they continued to stand there, leaning into each other so their foreheads touched.

At the same time they moved their eyes up and were met with each other's. Together they saw the reflection of each other in them due to the their closeness, seeing the shining silver and the deep blue mix and form a beautiful, bright aquamarine.

And then together they said, "I love you."

They blinked in surprise, not breaking their eye contact.

She smiled and so he did too, and their smiles turned into soft laughter which turned into a tight hug.

"We should really go to bed now," Silver murmured.

For a moment Blue gave no reply. "Since..." She eventually began, barely audible, "since we both had bad dreams... maybe we should sleep together tonight."

His face flushed, and even in the darkness he could tell hers was, too. Besides the fact that he wanted to ask that, too, but just didn't have the courage, he could never say no to her. "I'm fine with that."

Blue smiled ecstatically. Even though he had only said "I'm fine with that," after knowing him for so long and seeing his blush it was easy to tell that it was just Silver language for "I'd love to."

They let go of their embrace, lowering their hands to each other's and taking it. The door to her room creaked a bit as it opened, and the knob clicked shut when they closed it again.

Their path illuminated by the bright moonlight, the two went to opposite sides of the bed and crawled under the covers, on their sides and facing each other.

She smiled at him through the darkness.

"What is it?" He asked quietly as she continued to stare at him.

"I'm cold."

Once again his face flushed, but he slowly scooted towards her and put his arm over her waist.

Quickly, she huddled over and nuzzled into him, scooting one leg in between his. "That's better."

The redness in his face deepened. She was so spontaneous and he was not.

"I'm right here if you need me," he said softly.

"Me too."

She closed the distance between them as she swiftly pecked him on the lips. Giggling, she said, "Now we're even."

Even in the the room that was lit only by her eyes and the moonlight, he could tell her face was flushed. She always acted as if she had so much courage even if maybe sometimes, she didn't. But that's one of the reasons they had each other; to give each other that sort of courage. "Does that really make us even?"

Smiling, she brought her face to his again and kissed him once more, holding it for as long as they could. The kiss was as soft and gentle and loving as the first time, but yet filled with more confidence. Eventually they broke apart, their faces not even an inch away.

"Now we're even?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"I think so."

There was a pause before Blue spoke again. "I love you."

He smiled, pulling her close to himself. "I love you, too."

Their blinking became longer and more frequent until eventually their eyes ceased to open. Their breathing became the steady pace of slumber. The moonlight that had once flooded the room retreated behind a cloud, but it's not like they needed it; they had each other to show the way through darkness, like they had for their whole life – like they would have forever.

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So sorry this took forever for me to finally get up. I really don't like and that's the main reason why it took so long, I kept writing parts and then deleting them and then doing the same thing over and waiting for something better to finally come out. But it didn't, and I don't think it would have ever no matter how many times I tried to I just let it slide with this kinda suck ending. I'm really sorry, but I felt bad letting it hang for this long and I hate leaving this unfinished. I still hope you enjoyed it if you could and I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic, and if you did like it I do plan on writing more SilverxBlue fics, and also a lot of other PokéSupe fics (I want to write more RedxYellow and a GoldxCrystal thing sometime along with RubyxSapphire, and I also have this oneshot about Lance in mind for some other day). Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks a lot for sticking with this story till the end.

_- Medli_


End file.
